Tarde de sol
by Pewflexxx
Summary: No supo bien desde cuando…pero hacia meses que sus ojos recorrían juguetonamente la figura del alquimista de acero asi como lo harian sobre el cuerpo de alguna atractiva mujer.RoyxEd lean plis!


Tarde de sol

Mustang abría el bargueño de su despacho, en busca de algo fuerte para tomar, Whisky en preferencia, en todo caso en ese momento se conformaba con un licor, un coñac lo que fuera…

Casi nunca tomaba, solo cuando algo lo perturbaba profundamente. Como durante la guerra de Ishbal y después fue alcohólico por mucho tiempo. Y ahora…que era mas perturbador que ver a su subordinado Eduard Elric, dormir tendido en aquel sillón?, Iluminado por la luz del sol que atravesaba la ventana de su oficina. Sus mechones de cabellos rubios caían desordenadamente sobre el rostro y babeaba levemente…la imagen para cualquier otro hubiera resultado ligeramente tierna o cómica. Pero para el era tentadora, terrible y peligrosamente tentadora.

No supo bien desde cuando…pero hacia meses que sus ojos recorrían juguetonamente la figura del alquimista de acero asi como lo harian sobre el cuerpo de alguna atractiva mujer.

Al principio, por supuesto, quizo negarselo a si mismo. Comenzo a salir con mas mujeres, buscando así, sacarse al rubio de la cabeza. Las citas no lo ayudaron, opto por una opcion que le desagradaba bastante, los cabaret, las prostitutas…

Finalmente una tarde en su casa, con un vaso de whisky como única compañía se había admitido a si mismo que estaba enamorado de elric. Lo amaba hasta el punto de la obsecion. Lo molestaba solo por el placer de ver sus caras, sus gestos, sus ojos variar el brillo según las sensaciones y el color de miel a dorado según como les diera la luz. Siempre preocupado en como se sentia siempre intentando protegerlo.

Ed se acurruco en el sillon, a pesar de que el sol le pegaba de lleno en el cuerpo, parecia tener frio. Roy se saco el sobre todo militar y lo tapo, cuando se inclino sobre el, no pudo evitar admirar su rostro y corrio de su cara algunas hebras de cabello.

Recordo esa noche. Era el cumpleaños de Alphonse, habian organizado una fiesta sorpresa en el cuartel Winly habia hecho un pastel, y havoc se ocupo de las bebidas, trayendo por supuesto bebidas alcoholicas, a Roy esto no le gusto pero lo paso por alto, peso que se moderarian al tomar.

Por alguna razón ese dia Edward estaba triste, no habia causa aparente para ello. Pero en sus ojos siempre había un dejo de tristeza y culpa, quizás por el recuerdo del pecado que había cometido, y nunca lo abandonaba. Ed empezó a tomar, Roy no lo noto hasta que ya estuvo muy borracho, se habia mantenido al margen de la fiesta inmerso en sus propias cavilaciones sobre los sentimientos hacia el Elric que ni siquiera se habia fijado en el objeto de su afecto. Cuando Ed empezo a tambalearse y cantar sobre la mesa junto con Havoc, Alphonse quizo dar la fiesta por concluida, pero Roy lo interrumpió.

Es tu fiesta, quedate. Yo llevaré a Full metal a su dormitorio.

Como todo el mundo, Alphonse acoto la orden del coronel, aunque en verdad preferia quedarse en casa con su hermano.

Roy le dio la orden a la teniente , para que llevara a Havoc y breda a sus casas, ya que también estaban bastante ebrios. Tomo a ed que habia dejado de cantar incoherencias y se encontraba semi dormido sobre una de las sillas. Llevarlo hasta los dormitorios no fue difícil, casi todo el peso del chico se concentraba en los auto mails, si no s tuviera pesaria como un niño pequeño, penso roy.

Busco las llaves del dormitorio, en el ajustado pantalón de Ed, sintio un estremecimiento al tocarlo tan cerca, forcejenando un poco saco las llaves y abrió. Ed entreabrió los ojos e intento incorporarse, pero se tambaleo Roy lo tomo en brazos antes de que diera de lleno contra el suelo…

No habia opcion, tendria que llevarlo hasta la cama. Prendio una lampara que arrojo una debil luz al cuarto, iba a dejarlo sobre la cama y salir huyendo antes de que su libido le jugara una mala pasada, cuando Ed desperto de nuevo. No parecia conciente del todo, pero lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Le cruzo los brazos alrededor del cuello y se pego al cuerpo de Mustang.

Roy no podia creer que edward lo estaba abrazando, tenia su suave y ardiente mejilla sobre la de el, su aliento en su cuello. Su cuerpo estaba empezando a reaccionar, con mucha voluntad aparto esa cuerpito tibio de el, pero Ed no desacia su agarre. Despego su cara de la de Roy , para mirarlo a los ojos, quedando a centímetros de su boca, su aliento aun olia a alcohol, sus ojos tenia un brillo especial que su mente no habia registrado hasta ahora.

Coronel…dijo el bello niño ante sus ojos Quedate conmigo…

Roy hizo acopio de todo su valor para reprimir el impulso de tirarse en la cama junto con el y hacerle el amor ahí mismo. El corazon de arriba le ganó al de abajo, no podia aprovecharse de el asi, estaba borracho…no sabia lo que decia…o si?

Con full metal pendiendo de su cuello avanzó hacia la cama, estuvo un buen rato para quitarse los brazos de su amado del cuello, cuando lo logro el chico se habia quedado dormido de nuevo, sin mas salio de la habitación, no durmió nada el resto de la noche.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews!!! xD


End file.
